Dimitrij
UNDER UPPDATERING Ignorera den spridda layouten för nu ᕕ(ツ)ᕗ Tidig historia Livet i De Vita Dimitrij föddes som medlem i en väldigt gammal vampyrjägarflock, som under århundradena gått under många olika namn. Det flocknamn Dimitrij växte upp under var De Vita. Hennes valptid var kort, och från stunden hon, hennes syskon, och deras jämngamla hade öppnat ögonen så var tiden för att bara vara valp bristfällig. De var födda in i striden, formade för sitt syfte, och det syftet enbart; att jaga vampyrer. Döden var en konstant närvaro i Dimitrijs liv. Den fanns i sångerna, i flockens böner och berättelser. Döden bars i flockens ansikten, när ännu en patrull återvände en eller flera medlemmar kort. Alla valpar överlevde inte sin träning. Dimitrij och hennes båda syskon, Viktoriya och Orumir, klarade sig. De växte snabbt in i rollen som vampyrjägare, och nådde redan i ung ålder rangen Antagen inom flocken. De följde med ut på många Jakter, ofta i formen av spaningsuppdrag där de lokaliserade och samlade information om vampyrerna. De fick hjälpa till att jaga bort vampyrer och störa deras jakt på blod flera nätter i sträck för att försvaga dem. De kämpade tillsammans, ibland sida vid sida, ibland på separata uppdrag, men alltid för varandra. För Gudarna, för familjen, och för varandra. De tränade tillsammans, eggade varandra och tävlade tillsammans, och höjdes till fullvärdiga Jägare tillsammans. Jakten var allt de visste. Flocken, familjen och varandra, allt de behövde. Första förlusten Ett par år efter att Dimitrij hade höjts till fullvärdig Jägare så gick allt fel. Flocken kom att lida flera stora förluster under ett par snabbt följande slag. Den dåvarande ledaren drev hela flocken hårt, och kom slutligen att leda dem till sin undergång. Flocken litade blint på sin ledare, och deras gemensamma vrede och övermod gjorde dem oförsiktiga. I en stund av svaghet överraskades de av en äldre vampyr och dess barn. Striden var våldsam, och segern gick till fienden. En till synes total, fullständig seger. Dimitrij, allvarligt sårad, hade försökt fly stridens hetta tillsammans med andra medlemmar efter att ordern om reträtt kommit. Av ren skär tur hann hon nå ett övergivet grävlingsgryt som hon tog skydd i. Hade det inte varit för att hon brutit båda hornen under striden så hade hon aldrig fått plats i det trånga utrymmet. Mässande så många olika skyddande böner som hennes panikslagna tankar kunde komma ihåg lyckades hon hålla vampyrerna utestängda från grytet till gryningen, vilken blev hennes räddning. I morgonsolens sken lämnade hon sitt skydd i hopp om att dödsantalet inte var så stort som hon befarade. De stridande var döda. De som lyckats fly stridens mittpunkt hittade hon efter mycket letande i närområdet, alla dräpta. Hon grät inte då. Den överväldigande sorgen övergick snabbt i ett förblindande hat och ett kraftigt hämndbegär. Hon var rädd och ensam. Oförmögen att göra annat brände hon noggrant alla kropparna. Efter De Vita Jakten på hämnd "Jag har inget att förlora." ' - Dimitrij, ''Smashing you to the ground (2012) Det tog lång tid för Dimitrij att läka efter den plötsliga förlusten. Hon vandrade ensam i flera års tid, läkande fysiskt, och mentalt mörknande. Den första tidens rädslor övergick snabbt i ett skjudande hat. Hatet övergick i en hård beslutsamhet. Men hon var inte fullständigt förblindad, och under sin vandring mötte hon flera av landets odöda. Om det var en slump eller ödat kunde hon inte avgöra, men hon visste att hon låg i underläge. Så hon talade med dem, när strid för stunden inte var ett alternativ. Hon erkände sig svag inför dem, och fick tillbaka en plötslig chans att lära sig. En chans att samla information, i hopp om att nå den hämnd hon så innerligt sökte. En natt mötte Dimitrij slutligen döden i Itrozos skogar. Demetrius, en av Numooris äldsta vampyrer och en hon så länge sökt i hopp om hämnd. Men hon var inte redo. Striden blev kort. Trots att Dimitrij lyckats få in ett eldklätt bett så låg hon snabbt på marken med vampyren över sig, och dess tänder i sin kropp. Hon var säker på att han skulle slita huvudet från hennes kropp, men utan förvarning, och utan förklaring, så släppte han henne och försvann ut i natten. Som om han blivit skrämd. Av vad skulle Dimitrij aldrig få veta. Räddad undan döden '''"Vila nu Dimitrij, vila tills smärtan inte finnes mer, vila tills morgonen gryr och när allt mörker är bakom dig." - Niara, Med en ängel som skugga (2013) Mötet med Demetrius lämnade Dimitrij nära döden. Det tog lång tid innan hon lyckades ta sig bort från platsen där han lämnat henne. När hon under solens skydd många timmar senare tillslut kollapsade så var det sargad, blåslagen och förgiftad av skogens gift. Hon var säker på att hon redan vandrat in i Chaibos famn, när hon räddades från döden. Silvervargen Niara sjöng för henne och ledde henne tillbaka till ljuset. Den lilla vargen tog hand om henne och hjälpte henne att återhämta sig från förgiftningen och de värsta av skadorna. Dimitrij skulle komma att vara Niara evigt tacksam. Trots att silvervargen var dödlig, likt henne själv, så var Dimitrij övertygad om att det var en ängel som funnit henne den dagen. Dimitrij stannade dock inte länge i Niaras sällskap, utan gav sig av österut så snart som hon var stark nog att stå på egna ben igen. Hon ville lämna Itrozo långt bakom sig. En andra chans "Varför vill du hjälpa mig?" "Behöver jag en anledning?" - Dimitrij till Aldo, Tyst snöfall (2013) Fortfarande svag och med delvis oläkta skador så tog Dimitrijs resa österut längre tid än vad hon hade önskat. Paranoia fyllde hennes sinne, och hon förföljdes av rädslan av att bli hittad av fienden i sitt sårade tillstånd. På väg genom Kaiwood träffade hon den godhjärtade Loiana, vilken insisterade på att få hjälpa Dimitrij. Dimitrij var till en början väldigt motvillig till att ta emot hjälp, men när de båda skiljdes åt igen i Lövskogen så hade hon börjat se den mindre tiken som en vän. Dimitrij fortsatte österut, och kom i Nordanskogen att träffa Aldo. Vrenhanen hade upptäckt Dimitrijs haltande spår i snön, och hade följt efter henne för att se om hon behövde hjälp. Precis som tidigare så försökte Dimitrij att undvika hjälp från främlingar, i rädsla att det kunde vara en fälla. Men Aldo insisterade, i likhet med vad Loiana tidigare gjort, och Dimitrij tvingades inse att hon behövde hjälpen. När sommaren kom, många månader senare, så hade Dimitrij och Aldos gemensamma vandring lett dem längs den norra kusten, genom Lövskogen och ut till Öarna. Med långa soldagar och omgivna av vatten så var det en av få platser som Dimitrij hade känt sig trygg på sedan mötet i Itrozo. Här, på en liten ö långt bort från de minnen som jagat henne, så fick Dimitrij en andra chans. En möjlighet att andas ut. Hon och Aldo hade under de gångna månaderna kommit varandra nära, och valde att starta ett nytt liv tillsammans. Av en slump så råkade Loiana också nå öarna under sommaren. Vännen stannade hos den då högdräktiga Dimitrij och Aldo i några dagar innan hon behövde fortsätta vidare. Andra förlusten "VAD VILL NI HA AV MIG? HUR MYCKET SKA JAG GE?" - Dimitrij, Det finns inget jag inte skulle ge (2013) Lyckan blev dock kortvarig. En knapp vecka efter att Loiana hade lämnat dem så fick Dimitrij missfall. Förlusten slog dem båda hårt. Aldo, som förlorat sina valpar, men som framför allt led av att se sin partner må dåligt. Dimitrij, som inte bara förlorat valparna, utan såg det som ett tecken på att vara ovärdig att föra in nytt liv i världen; något som högg djupt ner bland hennes rädslor. För henne innebar det en likhet med vampyrerna. De som hon avlats och uppfostrats för att jaga, och som hade tagit allt ifrån henne. De lämnade ön tidigt morgonen därpå, efter att ha bränt de fem små kropparna. Dimitrij och Aldo vandrade söderut tillsammans. Deras färd hann dock inte bli lång innan Aldo blev sjuk. Det började med trötthet, och han tappade vikt snabbt. De jagade oftare, men trots en stor aptit så hjälpte det inte mot viktminskningen. Sträckorna de vandrade blev för varje dag kortare, tills Aldo inte längre orkade gå alls. Dimitrij gav sig snart ut på dagliga jakter ensam, men vågade inte lämna Aldo länge nog för att hinna börja söka efter hjälp. Trots att de båda kämpade, och trots att Aldo fortsatte att äta, så tynade han snart bort när svälten tog honom. Gudarnas närvaro "Jag, Gudinnan av Stormar, Vindar, Drömmar Jag, Gudinnan Windfari, Dotter av Tiden och Evighet, Dotter av Ordning och Kaos Jag står här, och säg mig, Dimitrij Säg, ser du mig nu? Säg, hör du mig nu? Och säg mig, tror du nu?" - Gudinnan Windfari, De val som vi får är en del av en större plan (2013) Aldos sista andetag lämnade Dimitrij förblindad av sorg och skräck. När hon skulle bränna Aldos kropp, så som hennes familj alltid hade bränt de döda, så tappade hon kontrollen. Fylld av en förtvivlad desperation som hon inte visste hur hon skulle hantera så vände hon sin vrede mot gudarna. Hon skrek efter dem, med elden dansande runt sina tassar. Hon undrade, gång på gång, varför de inte gjorde något. Varför de tillät något som vampyrerna att vinna, medan de som kämpade för gudarna dog. Hon anklagade dem för att de inte hörde, och för att de inte såg. Men Dimitrij var sedd, och gudarna lyssnade. Gudinnan Windfari uppenbarade sig för Dimitrij och gav henne svar. Hon gav henne hoppet åter och gav henne förståelsen och förmågan att förlåta sig själv. Efter mötet fann sig Dimitrij skakad, skamfylld, och ensam i ett brinnande inferno. Ett återfunnet mål Grundandet av Jägarna Vi är gryningen efter natten. Vi är glöden som ska kämpa. Trots att hoppet släcks ska vi slåss. För familjen, för gudarna, för framtiden. För de oskyldiga och för de okunniga. Vi ska dansa med skuggorna. Våran röst ska sjunga för ljuset, och vi ska kämpa, in i det sista. Tillsammans. - Dimitrij, Så länge jag finns till (2014) Mötet med Gudinnan blev vändpunkten för Dimitrijs rädslor och tvivel. Skogsbranden blev stor och förödande. Det tog flera dagar för den att lugna sig igen, och Dimitrij följde den på håll tillsammans med Loiana, vilken hade återvänt efter att ha sett brandröken. Dimitrijs skam över det hon gjort var hård, men dränktes av vetskapen att gudarna såg. De visste, och de trodde på henne. Hennes mål var nu tydligt. Medan Loiana återförenades med sin partner Kenai, som också lockats av branden, så började Dimitrij att vandra på nytt. Hon rörde sig i närområdena, sökande efter vargar som delade hennes mål. I sitt sökande så återförenades hon med Niara, ängeln från Itrozo. Niara hade skadats i branden, och Dimitrij kände en blandning av lättnad och skuld över att ha hittat henne igen, och över att ha varit den som indirekt åsamkat henne skada. Hon tog med sig Niara till en del av den södra skogen som inte hade slukats av elden, vilken senare skulle komma att kallas för Acheratiskogen, och vilken skulle bli Dimitrijs hem för de nästkommande åren. Här samlade hon de vargar hon funnit under sitt sökande, och tillsammans påbörjade de uppbyggnaden av en ny vampyrjägarflock. Flocken, som skulle komma att kallas för Jägarna, växte snabbt i antal. Dimitrij hade aldrig sett sig själv som en ledare, men fann sig snabbt i rollen. Träningen för medlemmarna var hård, men på grund av att Dimitrij var ensam lärare så var den också långsam. Hon, som den enda överlevande efter de tidigare vampyrjägarna, var också den enda med faktisk kunskap och erfarenhet i den jakt de tränade inför. Trots en långsam start så fann sig snart medlemmarna i sina rutiner. Fler vargar anslöt sig, och de första valparna föddes in i flocken, och fostrades som den första generationen av nya blivande vampyrjägare. När det stora Norrskenet fyllde Numoori lite över ett år efter skogsbranden så såg Dimitrij det som ett tecken på att hon valt rätt väg. Gudarna såg henne, hennes flock, och de var nöjda. Det nästkommande året gick fort. Träningen började ge tydliga resultat, och flocken fortsatte att växa såväl i kunskap som i antal. Men med deras framgångar så återvände även Dimitrijs gamla paranoia. Ju fler de blev, och med fler som fick reda på att de existerade, desto större blev risken att fienden skulle upptäcka dem. Trots träningens goda resultat så var de långt ifrån redo. Dimitrij led under året av stora sömnproblem, vilket kom att påverka henne och resten av flocken i förlängning. Hon var ofta distraherad och arg, men försökte att inte låta det gå ut allt för mycket över sina flockmedlemmar. Hon fann ett utlopp för sin ilska hos bergsvargen Loke, vilken kunde bråka tillbaka med henne när hon behövde någon att vara arg på. Trots de många dispyterna så kom hon att uppskatta Loke som en nära vän. Tredje förlusten "TA ALLA OCH SPRING. DET ÄR EN ORDER! TA ER HÄRIFRÅN!" - Dimitrij, Blod (2015) Olyckan drabbade dem slutligen under hösten. En vampyr uppenbarade sig på reviret, som tur var ovetande om flockens ändamål. Men det var bara så långt turen sträckte sig. Dimitrij hann inte upptäcka dess närvaro förrän den redan hade lockat till sig flera av flockens yngre medlemmar, under skenet av att vara skadad och behöva hjälp. När Dimitrij anlände till platsen för att ta sig an striden med varelsen så hade den redan hunnit skada en av medlemmarna, och de andra närvarande drabbades av panik. Dimitrij beordrade flocken att fly, men i paniken så störde flera av de yngre medlemmarna striden genom att dumdristigt försöka hjälpa till istället för att lyda order. Flera kom till skada, och hellhounden Naira, moder till flera av flockens valpar, blev dödad när hon skyddade sonen Arno från vampyren. Till slut lyckades de få vampyren att fly, men skadan var redan gjord. Fylld av ett iskallt ursinne och en brinnande beslutsamhet ledde Dimitrij flocken bort från sitt hem. De samlades söder om Acheratiskogen, där brännandet av Nairas kropp blev en hård insikt för många. De återvände inte till sitt gamla hem, och fick inte mer än några timmars vila och möjlighet att ta hand om sina skador innan Dimitrij styrde deras steg västerut. Ett nytt hem Resan till Sacrari "Vid gudarna, jag tänker inte låta någon av er dö i onödan!" - Dimitrij, Först när du är död (2015) Vandringen västerut blev lång och tung, inte bara fysiskt utan mentalt för hela flocken. Känslorna bland medlemmarna var splittrade, med många sörjande och mycket ilska sjudande under ytan. När flera medlemmar tidigt under vandringen sökte utlopp för sin ilska så beskyllde de fakargen Krita för sin förlust, eftersom att vampyren verkade ha känt igen henne sedan tidigare. Dimitrij försökte hålla flockens anklagelser till ett minimum, medveten om att det inte varit annat än en olycklig slump efter att ha läst av Kritas sinne. Under resans första dagar så blev det också tydligt att Arno beskyllde sig själv för sin moders död. Dimitrij konfronterade honom om det i ett försök att vända hans sorg och skam till målmedvetenhet. Trots stor sorg och många skuldkänslor, så blev Jägarnas vandring lättare ju längre bort från Acheratiskogen de kom. Dimitrij ledde dem stadigt åt nordväst, och med vinterns närmande så fick många av flockens yngre medlemmar för första gången uppleva hagel och snö. När flocken passerade utkanten av Silverpile så mötte de Hector, Niaras sedan länge försvunna broder. De båda silvervargarnas återförening var lycklig, och Hector valde att följa med Jägarna. I slutet av hösten, eller början av vintern, så nådde flocken slutligen sitt mål. En sista lång och brant klättring ledde dem till en platå högt upp bland bergen, där de för första gången kunde blicka ut över dalen som skulle komma att bli deras nya hem. Efter mycket om och men var deras vandring äntligen över. Delad börda "Låt mig finnas här för dig." - Dimitrij, Du är inte ensam (utspelade sig vintern 2015-2016) I Sacrari fick Jägarna chansen att återhämta sig efter sin långa vandring, men den första tiden i dalen var blandat lättad och svår. När flocken fann templet i dalens mitt så var det med blandade reaktioner som de insåg hur stark gudarnas närvaro var. Dimitrij såg det som ännu ett tecken, och kände en stor vördnad inför att ha en plats som templet så nära. När Niara, efter upptäckten av templet, blev spänd och distraherad, så blev hon dock orolig. De hade kommit varandra nära under den tid de haft tillsammans, och Dimitrij ogillade att se sin numer partner så skrämd. Det var först flera veckor senare som hon lyckades ta Niara åt sidan, och Niara kände sig redo att prata om det. Silvervargen hade alltid haft en väldigt stark tro till gudarna, och hade känt sig överväldigad av insikten att allt hon trott på inte bara varit något vagt och onåbart. Hon hade känt sig liten och otillräcklig i sin nya vetskap. När Niara berättade om sin rädsla så beslutade sig Dimitrij, efter år av tystnad, äntligen för att dela vad som hänt den natten hon förlorat Aldo. Hon berättade om elden, och att skogsbranden varit hennes fel. Och hon berättade om Windfari, gudinnan som uppenbarat sig bland flammorna och gett branden liv. Hon delade sina minnen, med hjälp av sin egen och Niaras telepati. Minnen av gudinnans röst, av Windfaris ord som tilltalat henne. Sett henne. Bekräftat att de fanns, att de såg, och att de lyssnade. Den rena skräck hon hade känt i den stunden, och hur den sedan motiverat alla hennes val. Hon hoppades, i allt hon delade, att Niara skulle förstå att hon inte var ensam. Deras börda var en delad sådan. Första segern "Bränn honom! Bränn honom till aska!" - Niyaha, Sökandet efter frid (2017) De första åren i Sacrari passerade snabbt. Träningen återupptogs, och flocken föll lätt in i sina rutiner. Träningen, och kanske även den erfarenhet de fått, gav tydliga resultat. Flera av flockens medlemmar höjdes till Antagna, och snart gav sig de första patrullerna ut i Numoori på uppdrag. De sökte information, och drogs därför ofta till de närmre knutpunkterna och samhällena där många vargar samlats. God kontakt upprättades med Måntemplet, och ett samarbete påbörjades med Nordriket efter att Dimitrij och Nordrikets ledare Hielo samtalat. Flocken växte efter hand som patrullerna tog med sig nya medlemmar hem. När vintern åter närmade sig, två år efter att Jägarna nått Sacrari, så råkade en av flockens patruller på två vampyrer utanför reviret. Dimitrij blev kallad från reviret, tillsammans med resten av flockens Antagna som varit hemma, och anslöt sig till den patrull som behövde hjälp. På platsen fann de två vampyrer, en för Dimitrij välbekant svart, och en ljus som var okänd. En skadad vren som blivit attackerad av vampyrerna räddades från platsen och fördes i säkerhet. Dimitrij slungade sig snabbt in i striden, och fann sig kämpandes, en mot en, mot vampyren Locura. De Antagna gav sig på den ljusa vampyren, och övermannade gemensamt den. Locura, som fann sig besegrad, flydde platsen när hennes kumpan brändes till döds av Jägarna. Dimitrij klarade sig från striden med svåra sår i sidan, och en trasig vinge. Hennes sår var dock lindriga i jämförelse med några av de Antagna. Vrenen de räddat överlevde inte sina skador. De första Jägarna "Er resa har varit lång. Vi har väntat länge. Välkomna hem, Jägare." - Dimitrij, Klädda i ljus (2018) Text Fienden talar Ett större hot nalkas "Jag har ett meddelande från Mishrail. Han hoppas att ni trivs i templet, och ser fram emot att träffa er." - Laali, Allt som krävs (2018) Text Fjärde förlusten "Förlåt oss. Förlåt, förlåt, förlåt..." - Nadie, Främlingars vänlighet (2019) Text Sitt arv Text Skuggfall Teater Text Fysik Dimitrij är en vikaan, ättling efter en familj med starkt framavlade gener i syfte att jaga och döda vampyrer. Hon har en lätt men muskulös kropp, med en djup bröstkorg som hyser ett stort hjärta och stora lungor. Hennes ben är långa och starka, och är bredare från sidan än framifrån. Hennes rygg är stark och flexibel, och i avslappnat tillstånd lätt böjd. Höftpartiet är något lägre, med kraftiga lår som ger henne starka och snabba språng. Dimitrij kan tack vare sin anatomi och sin springstil tillryggalägga långa sträckor på kort tid. Bröstkorgen är muskulös, med ett extra par bröstmuskler som ger vingarna god styrka. Vingarna är byggda för snabba manövrar snarare än långa flygningar. Membranet är på ovansidan mörkt brunt, med en ljus undersida. Vingarna fungerar till stor del som en fladdermus vingar och hålls vanligtvis vilande mot hennes sidor. Fingrarna är långa och viker sig längs med armen när vingarna är infällda. Dimitrij kan stödja mot vingarnas tjockhudade knogar, och hon använder tummarnas klor som hjälp vid klättring över steniga områden. Det är inte heller ovanligt för Dimitrij att gestikulera med de hopfällda vingarna, eller knuffa andra med dem för att påkalla uppmärksamhet. Hennes svans är lång och har något längre päls precis vid höfterna och längst ut på spetsen. Tassarna är något längre och smalare än en vanlig vargs, med stora trampdynor som ger bra fäste vid marken för snabba manövrar. Klorna är liknande vargens, och är märkbart orangeaktiga till färgen. Hennes ansikte är långsmalt, med något välvd nos. Ögonen är färglöst grå, och är satta i hennes skalle på ett vis som ger henne ett väldigt brett synfält på runt 270-graders vinkel. Dimitrij har även väldigt god syn i sitt periferiseende. Dimitrijs blick är oftast väldigt hård, och vittnar om hennes långa historia. Hon har en mer eller mindre alltid närvarande sträng rynka mellan ögonbrynen, vilken när hon sänker nosen gärna skuggar ögonen och ger henne ett bistert, trött uttryck. Morrhåren är längre än en vargs, främst över ögonen och på kinderna. Hennes hjässa pryds av ett par kraftiga hjorthorn. Dessa tappas med ett par års mellanrum så att ett nytt, helt par kan växa fram under nästkommande månader. Hornen växer väldigt snabbt och är medan de växer klädda i basthud som ger dem näring. När de är färdigväxta fejar Dimitrij bort basthuden. Öronen är hängande och hålls vända bakåt under hornen när de är avslappnade, men reser sig över huvudet när hon blir alert. Dimitrijs päls är lång och silkesaktig, med lätt vågiga inslag. Den är som längst om nacken och under bröstkorgen, samt över höfterna och svansen. Underpälsen är tjock och mjuk. Under den långa fällen kläs hennes kropp av många ärr, som sällan syns vid en första anblick. De främst märkbara ärren är en skada i armvecket på hennes högra vinge, och en samling ärr över hennes högra sida som får pälsen att växa ojämnt. Hon är övervägande beige-brun till färgen, med mörkt brun nacke, rygg, gump och svans, samt blekare inslag i ansiktet. Hornen skiftar mellan blekt gräddfärgade och mörkare bruna nyanser. Träning Dimitrij tränades redan som valp i allt från historia och legender till stridskonst och sång. Hon kan en stor del av numooris historia, och kan berätta sin släkts historia utantill. Hon kan en mängd sagor och berättelser, såväl kända som mindre kända. Hon har ett väldigt gott minne. Hon tränades hårt fysiskt, och är tack vare träningen såväl som sitt framavlade fysiska yttre mycket snabb och lättfotad. Hon springer snabbare än de flesta vanliga vargar och har god uthållighet. Hon har tvingats utveckla oerhört snabba reflexer och har en stark och effektiv muskulatur som göra att hon snabbt kan ta till luften om så behövs. Hennes snabba reflexer är delvis något hon ärvt. Hon har betydligt snabbare reaktionsförmåga än de flesta vargar, vilket var en viktig egenskap för att kunna jaga vampyrer. Hon är snarare snabb än stark, och förlitar sig hellre på snabbhet och taktik än rå styrka. Dimitrij har även genom en kombination av arv och träning en förvånansvärt god syn i sitt periferiseende. Detta hjälper henne att upptäcka skepnader och rörelser i ögonvrårna, och gör det lättare att undvika faror. Hon kan inte se bakom sig själv utan att vända huvudet. Med sin kraft till hjälp upptäcker Dimitrij oftast främlingar innan de hunnit nära nog för att antingen synas eller höras, men utan kraften vänder Dimitrij noterbart ofta på huvudet för att hålla uppsikt runtom. Hon förlitar sig mer på syn och hörsel än på sin nos, även om hennes luktsinne är ungefär detsamma som en vanlig vargs. Detta eftersom att vampyrer oftast saknar någon avslöjande doft. Redan som valp tyckte Dimitrij om att sjunga. Hon lärde sig snabbt många olika sånger, och var noggrann med att kunna allt utantill. Hon hade även en fallenhet för att lära sig språk, och kan många sånger, hymner och böner på ett varierat antal språk. Personlighet och Mentalitet För den som inte känner Dimitrij så framstår hon lätt som hård och kall, med sin vassa, färglösa blick och ett sparsamt minspel. Hon väger och mäter andra med blicken, och delar sällan med sig av hur hon känner. Hon kan därför vara svår att läsa för den som inte vet vad den letar efter i hennes kyliga anlete. Hon är allvarlig, med strikta mål och ett hårt men rättvist sätt. Hon skulle inte tveka inför att skada eller rent av ta en annan vargs liv om hon ansåg att det var för flockens bästa och allas säkerhet, och det är inget hon sticker under stol med. Det sker dock oftare att Dimitrij ler runt medlemmarna i flocken. Det är aldrig mycket mer än en vag krökning av mungiporna, och de milda småleendena varar sällan längre än något ögonblick, men för den som känner henne är det lättare att se tecknen; en road glimt i ögonen eller en svagare ryckning i kinderna och mungiporna. Dimitrij skrattar också sällan, men när hon gör det är det snarare i roade fnysningar än fullskaliga skratt. Hon bryr sig väldigt mycket om de hon håller nära, och försöker att stötta alla medlemmar på sitt eget, lite hårda vis. Dimitrij är tankfull och stundvis tankspridd, och kan stå tyst längre stunder innan hon svarar på frågor; inte för att hon inte lyssnat utan för att hon vill ge frågan tillräckligt med betänketid för att kunna ge ett så genomtänkt svar som möjligt. När det gäller är hon dock väldigt snabb på att ta beslut, och hon har en ibland förvånansvärt snabb tunga. Hon har en ganska mörk och morbid humor, och har en förmåga att få ett väldigt grovt och fult språk när hon blir irriterad. Hon kan många kreativa, långa svordomsramsor och förolämpningar. Dimitrij lider av sömnlöshet, och sover därför sällan varje dag, och sällan mer än några timmar åt gången. Hon är också väldigt lättväckt, och har inte sällan svåra mardrömmar. Hon har därför en förmåga att se ganska trött ut, och är ibland på grund av detta väldigt lättirriterad. Hon rör sig mycket i sömnen, och ligger sällan helt stilla. Magier Eld Dimitrij tränades i användandet av eldens kraft från det att hon upptäckte kraften som valp. Hon hade hjälp av erfarna eldbrukare i De Vita, och lärde sig snabbt att hantera varierande mängder eld. Hon har med åren övat och lärt sig bruka elden väl, men har varit rädd för att använda förmågan sedan hon tappade kontrollen över kraften och startade en stor skogsbrand. Med eldkraften kan Dimitrij bland annat: *Värma sin egen kropp, såväl hela som bitvis *Kan vid beröring värma en annans kropp *Värma upp luften i omgivningen. Kan runtom sig själv hetta upp den tills den dansar *Skapa och styra flammor och lågor av eld, såväl små som stora *Skapa gnistor *Sätta eld på hela eller delar av sig själv (kan ta skada av detta beroende på hur mycket och hur het elden är) Telepati Sitt sinnes krafter har Dimitrij vuxit upp med. I unga år använde hon kraften övervägande för att känna andras närvaro och kommunicera via tanken med De Vitas andra telepatiker. Hon blev väldigt skicklig på att hantera sinnet och styra dess mentala trådar för att bevaka och läsa andras sinnen utifrån, vilket gör henne väldigt svår att smyga sig på, då hon upptäcker sinnen redan på stort avstånd. Efter De Vitas bortgång tog Dimitrij sig mer tid till att öva på de telepatiska krafterna i hopp om att de skulle hjälpa henne att överleva i sin kamp mot Nattens barn. Hon byggde med åren ett väldigt starkt mentalt försvar som är ytterst svårt att tränga igenom, vilket gör att hennes sinne är stängt för andra telepatiker. Med telepatin kan Dimitrij bland annat: *Känna andras närvaro i form av deras sinnen *Avgöra ungefärlig ålder på andras sinnen *Skicka tankar i form av ord eller mentala bilder till andra *Skicka enklare känslointryck, som allvar, lugn eller känslan av en riktning *Sluta sitt sinne helt, så att det inte går att se in i och är ytterst svårt att tränga in i *Läsa ytliga tankar och starkare känslointryck (förutsatt att den andres sinne inte är skyddat) *Tränga in i andras sinnen för att läsa minnen (förutsatt att den andres sinne inte är skyddat, eller lätt att forcera) Relationer Familj *† Vartina och Eron (föräldrar, npc) - Jag hoppas att ni fann frid, och att jag kan göra er stolta. Vi ses igen när min tid är slut. Jag älskar er. *† Viktoriya (syster, npc) - Jag såg alltid upp till dig. Jag hoppas att du ser mig nu, och väntar på andra sidan. Jag älskar dig. *† Orumir (bror, npc) - Min närmsta vän, lekkamrat och rival. Jag älskar dig, käre bror. Vi ses vid slutet, som vi alltid gjort. Vila i frid. *† De Vita (f.d flock, npc) - Jag ska hålla era namn levande så länge jag andas och längre än så. Ert arv, er kamp och era drömmar lever än. Tack för allt ni gav mig. Möt mig när min tid är inne. Det var en hård sista strid. Vila i frid. *† Aldo (f.d partner, npc) - Jag ska fortsätta leva. *† Niara (partner) - Jag skulle ge upp solen för dig. Din närhet ger mig styrka. Dina ord läker alla sår. Du vet, liksom jag, att Gudarna är oss närmre än vi tror. *'Loke' ''(partner) ''-'' Ditt hjärta är lika rent som vad du är fårskallig. Din styrka och värme är ett ljus i mörkret. *'Dragomir' (son) - *'Ivan' (son) - *'Matvei' ( ᕕ(ツ)ᕗ ) - *'Natascha' (dotter) - *'Volodya' (dotter) - *'Zaria' (dotter) - Jägarna '''Beta' *'Loke' (se Familj ovan.) *'Niyaha' ''- Din målmedvetenhet har alltid varit stark. Du har lärt dig kontrollera den, istället för att låta den kontrollera dig. Jag är stolt. '''Jägare' *'Arno' ''- Var stark för dem, men glöm inte dig själv. Jag är glad för er skull. *'Azdell' - En dag kommer du inte kunna finnas där för honom. Ta vara på er tid tillsammans. Du gör din moder stolt. *'Beata''' (npc)'' ''- Tack, för att du tar hand om de unga. De behöver all hjälp de kan få. *'Delshay' ''- Du ser det kanske inte nu, men en dag kommer din roll vara självklar. *'Gharrow' - Det är en mörk och grym värld där ute. Du är kanske inte gjord för striden, men jag vet att du har en annan styrka inom dig. *'Nadie'' ''- Jag svär, vid allt jag är, att vi ska hitta den som tagit henne från oss. Låt inte mörkret skymma din blick. *Nena' - Vet att skillnaden mellan ihärdighet och dumdristighet är vag. Låt inte motgångarna fälla dig, men välj dina strider med omsorg. *'Nepotonje'' ''(npc) - Du har varit ofantligt stark. Fortsätt kämpa. *Oberon'' ''- Jag önskar att jag kunde bespara dig det mörker som redan tagit mig. Låt det inte förtära dig. Kämpa, även när det är svårt. *'''Sixten (npc)'' ''- Din entusiasm glädjer oss alla. Jag ber för att den aldrig ska tvingas falna. *'Theano' (npc)'' ''- Att du står stadigt i kaoset är ett stöd för hela flocken. Vi behöver dig. Antagna *'Avani' (npc) - Din tro ger oss alla styrka. Dina ord gör natten ljusare. *'Hector ''- Jag är tacksam. För din hjälp, för din närhet och din vänskap. *'''Krita (npc)'' ''- Ditt förflutna är bakom dig. Lev, här och nu. *'Nehexor' ''- Få som besitter samma förmåga att minnas detaljer som du. *'Orkidé'' ''- Res dig, igen och igen. Jag tror på dig. *Valkyrian' - Du har sett mycket för din ringa ålder, men det här är ingen lek. Kom an! *'Vindhur''' (npc) - Vi behöver din stabilitet och målmedvetenhet, men så även du. Låt inte hämnden sätta dig ur balans. *'Zaynah' - Du behöver inte kämpa ensam. Noviser *'Caer' ''- Finn din tillit, och det du kämpar för. *'Capheus' - *'Dragomir' (se Familj ovan.) *'Ivan' (se Familj ovan.) *'Janos' - *'Liv' - *'Matvei' (se Familj ovan.) *'Mephisto' - *'Natascha' (se Familj ovan.) *'Nyxe' - *'Ren' - *'Silas' - *'Volodya' (se Familj ovan.) *'Zaria' (se Familj ovan.) '''Valpar' * Bortgångna *† Naira'' ''- Du gav allt och mer därtill. Vila i frid, min vän, och vänta på dem på andra sidan. *† Niara (se Familj ovan.) Gillar *'Azazel' ''- Ta hand om honom. *'Zayev'' ''- Du vet vad jag inte kan lova, men jag gör allt jag kan. Jag önskar dig all lycka. *Kenai'' ''- Jag önskar att vi kunnat ses igen under andra, bättre omständigheter. Jag sörjer med dig. *† '''Loiana'' ''- Du gick ett grymt öde till mötes. Vila i frid. *'Natanh' ''- Välj den väg du kan vandra helhjärtat. *'Ciye'' ''- Kanske finner du din plats någon annan stans. Bekanta *Shiva'' ''- Jag tror att du har stora saker att uträtta. *Violin' *'Kian' *† 'Stripe'' ''- Du vet var vi finns. *† '''Idunn - Lycka till. Andra *† Taranis *'Demethra' *'Xeryus' *'Cassidy' *'Vulcan' *'Diablo' *'Leyrinn' *'Mephisto' *'Midir' *† Shady *'Arroya' *'Chaiym' *'Crusoe' *'Polka (Lucius)' *'Alanye' *'Arnako' *'Nibber' *'Nagini' *'Eira' *'Gideon' *'Valendore' *'Kilah' *† Angelus (namnlös) - Jag kan inte ge dig något löfte. Vampyrer *'Demetrius' ''- Jag var naiv, rädd och svag, men jag undrar vem av oss som var räddast. Varför lät du mig leva? *'Amanita'' ''- Är dina ord lika tomma som dina löften? *Valiquette'' ''- Är det sant, att du avundas livet? Var det ditt val, att sluta andas, att sluta blinka? *Locura'' ''- Jag tillhör inte någon, men det gör du, Barn av Natten. Du kan inte fly för alltid. *Tavar' *'Aalex''' (npc)'' ''- Du var inte redo den här gången. *'Even' - Du ligger steget före, för nu, men det ska vi ändra på. Trivia *Dimitrij tror starkt på gudarna, och har träffat Windfari. *Dimitrij orsakade den stora skogsbranden (2013) som härjade i den dåvarande Lövskogen, och som kom att bilda området som idag kallas för Eldskogen. *Hon tycker om att sjunga. *Hon rör sig förvånansvärt snabbt, är bra på att flyga men är en väldigt klumpig simmare. *Hennes största rädsla är att överleva alla hon älskar och bli lämnad ensam kvar. *När hon blir stressad eller irriterad får hon snabbt ett ganska fult språk och drar sig inte för att dra längre svordomsramsor. *Hon blir lätt tankspridd när hon inte har något att koncentrera sig på. Category:Karaktärslista Category:Levande Category:Jägarna